Judged
by opitiopi
Summary: Entah sudah berapa hari kulewatkan tanpa tidur. aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi karena ini sudah berlangsung lama. Setiap malam yang kulewati bagaikan neraka. Setiap kali mataku tertutup aku bisa merasakan "Itu" menatapku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman.


**Judged**

**Warnings : shonen ai, AU, OOC, , typo(s), alur yang terlalu cepat, ****Nonsense****, bahasa yang tidak sesuai dengan EYD atau ambigu, penggunaan tanda baca yang abal-abal, dll**

**Kuroko no Basuke is Tadatoshi Fujimaki's. I do not own anything except the plot**

Don't like don't read don't flame

.

.

.

Akashi PoV

Entah sudah berapa hari kulewatkan tanpa tidur. aku sudah tidak bisa menghitungnya lagi karena ini sudah berlangsung lama. Setiap malam yang kulewati bagaikan neraka. Setiap kali mataku tertutup aku bisa merasakan "Itu" menatapku dan itu membuatku tidak nyaman. Kupikir "Itu" hanya berada di kamarku dan ternyata aku salah. Awalnya aku mencoba menginap di rumah teman, hotel, dan tempat lainnya selain rumah. Tapi "Itu" selalu mengikutiku kemanapun. Aku seorang Akashi dan tidak akan kalah dari mahkluk mengerikan itu. itulah sebabnya aku masih bisa bertahaan sampai sekarang.

Kupikir malam ini pun akan berjalan seperti biasa, dan itu kesalahan yang kupikirkan. Saat aku mengerjakan tugas sudut mataku menangkap sosok hitam berdiri di sudut ruangan, lalu saat aku menoleh untuk melihat lebih jelas sosok itu menghilang.

Rasa takut menyelimutiku untuk pertama kalinya. Sosok yang baru saja menghilang pasti "Itu" yang selalu menatapku saat tidur. malam ini kuputuskan untuk tidak tidur.

.

Sejauh ini aku tidak tidur selama tiga hari. Orang-orang menyadari perlakuan anehku dan kuhadiahi tatapan tajam. kopi dan minuman energi menjadi pengganti air. Aku membutuhkan kedua minuman itu agar tetap terjaga. Aku tidak ingin menjadi pusat perhatian bahkan menjadi pusat perhatian pada orang ini.

"Seijuurou kau baik-baik saja? Kau terlihat pucat."

Maafkan aku Kouki aku tidak baik-baik saja. Aku merasakan neraka tiga hari ini.

"Ya aku baik-baik saja. Aku hanya lelah karena tugas." Dia tahu aku bohong tapi memutuskan untuk percaya. Rasa salah terpancar dalam mataku. Jika semua ini berakhir aku akan mengatakan yang sebenarnya pada Kouki.

.

Neraka ini jauh dari kata berakhir. Terbukti ketika aku berjalan pulang bersama Kouki. Aku dan dia mampir pada restoran cepat saji untuk membeli makanan ringan. Awalnya aku keberatan tapi ia memaksaku dan aku pun mengalah.

Saat ia memesan makanan penglihatanku memburam dan kepalaku pening. Ku pikir aku harus cepat pulang dan segera meminum kopi lagi tapi kedua manikku terpaku pada pintu kaca di depanku. "Itu" berdiri disana menghujamku dengan tatapan yang menusuk tulang. Aku mencoba tenang dan mengalihkan pemandangan darinya dan melihat orang-orang disana berubah menjadi "Itu". mata mereka menghitam dan mulut mereka terbuka, memperlihatkan taring-taring tajam dan meneriaki namaku. kakiku melangkah mundur dan menabrak anak kecil yang kebetulan lewat. Anak perempuan itu menunduk dan berkomat-kamit. Aku tidak bisa mendengarnya dan anak itu mendongak. Ia menatapku dan mengucakpan satu kata. Kedua manikku membola. Aku lalu berteriak dan menjambak suraiku. Aku baru saja akan pergi jika Kouki tidak menahanku.

Ia menyadarkanku dan keadaan dalam restoran itu kembali normal. Tidak ada "Itu" yang berdiri di depan pintu dan semua orang menatapku dengan bingung. Aku langsung berlari pergi.

.

Aku membenci malam. Jika dulu aku menyukainya karena ketenangan sekarang aku membencinya karena bertemu dengan "Itu". sudah dua hari aku tidak menghadiri kelas dan puluhan pesan yang menanyakan kabarku. Aku tidak peduli. Tubuhku sudah berteriak meminta istirahat. Sejujurnya aku ingin tidur dan mengabaikan "Itu" menghantuiku. Tapi aku tidak bisa jika "Itu" menampakkan dirinya di depanku.

Aku sudah mencapai titik menyerah dan memutuskan untuk berbaring di atas kasur. Kedua mataku terasa berat dan aku tidak bisa menahan pening yang hebat. Aku nyaris tertidur lalu mataku tertutup selama 7 detik. Ketika aku membuka mataku aku melihatnya! "Itu" berada di depanku. Ia menatapku tanpa berkedip. Kedua maniknya menyala dalam gelap membuat peluh dingin keluar dari tubuhku. Kami saling menatap dan aku mencoba menyembunyikan ketakutanku sampai IA mengeluarkan jeritan menakutkan melampaui manusia.

Saat itu aku mencoba menggunakan kekuatan terakhirku untuk kabur tapi "Itu" langsung mencekikku. Kuku-kukunya menancap dalam di leher, mulutnya setengah terbuka meneteskan cairan merah busuk kental di atas wajahku, kedua maniknya menatap seakan menghakimiku. Menghakimi segala **DOSA**ku.

Lalu "Itu" mendekati telingaku. Cairan merah itu masih menetes dan mengotori telingaku. Sudut mataku melihat senyum lebar mengerikan terpampang di wajahnya. Lalu ia berbisik, dengan suara tinggi memasuki telingaku dengan kengerian.

"SEI. JUU. ROU."

IA mulai berteriak. Aku mendorongnya dan berlari tapi ia lebih cepat. Kuku setajam pisau itu menancap pada belakangku dan leher lalu ia mendorongku jatuh. "Itu" memutar tubuhku dengan cepat. Kedua manik besarnya hanya terpisah beberapa centi dengan milikku, kukunya tertancap pada pipiku. Teriakannya menulikanku. "Itu" mengangkat sebelah tangannya, senyumnya makin melebar, dan ia kembali mendaratkan tangannya pada leherku.

Aku mendengarnya berbicara sebelum akhirnya kesadaranku menghilang.

.

"Sudah empat hari kau tidak masuk kampus dan tiba-tiba saja kau menyuruhku untuk datang ke rumahmu." Aku mengabaikan ucapan Kouki saat kami memasuki rumahku. Sejak hari itu "Itu" tidak pernah mendatangiku lagi. Sejujurnya aku merasa lega walau masih waspada. Aku mengajak Kouki untuk datang kesini. Aku masih memiliki tugas yang belum terselesaikan.

"Apa kau tidak _rindu_ denganku." Kataku dan aku bisa melihat rona merah di wajahnya.

"Kau aneh Seijuurou!" komentarnya lalu kami masuk ke kamarku.

"Sebenarnya apa yang kau lakukan? Rumahmu terlihat rapi. Apa kau sakit akhir-akhir ini?"

Aku diam tidak membalas. Kouki pun menyerah dan duduk di atas kasur.

"Apa kau mau minum?" tanyaku tanpa basa-basi dan ia menggeleng.

"A-aku... aku sebenarnya..."

"Kau menginginkanku." Ucapku pelan dan rona merah makin gelap di wajahnya. Aku melangkah mendekatinya dan mendorongnya rata pada kasur. Bibirku segera menyegel miliknya yang langsung menyerah dan membiarkanku mendominasi. Kami terus melakukan itu sampai ia menyerah dan melepaskan ciuman.

"Bi-bisakah kita..."

"Terserah kau saja." Lalu ia melingkarkan tangannya pada leherku. Ia memejamkan mata dan menikmati setiap lumatan yang kuberikan. Ini kesempatanku. Kuselipkan tangan kananku di bawah bantal meraih benda yang kusembunyikan. Aku menarik benda itu keluar dan langsung menancapkannya pada jantung Kouki.

Darah segar terciprat lalu aku melepaskan ciuman dan melihat Kouki mengerang kesakitan. Kugunakan kesempatan itu dan langsung mengiris lehernya dengan dalam. Membuat darah mengotori kasurku. Aku berdiri dan melihat tubuh Kouki yang sudah tidak bernyawa.

"Hehehe." Aku terkekeh. Pisau yang kugunakan sudah berada di lantai. Sedikit lagi semua ini akan berakhir.

Aku segera menarik tubuh Kouki yang masih hangat keluar dari kamar. Aku melangkah pelan menuju _basement_ rumah. Aku membuka pintu _basement_ dan membuang tubuh Kouki ke dalam. Aku menutup pintu itu dan menguncinya dari luar. Aku menangis dan menutup kedua mulutku, mencoba agar isakan tidak terdengar oleh "Itu".

Aku mendengarnya dengan sangat jelas. Suara tulang yang terkunyah dan daging yang terkoyak. Aku tidak bisa terus melakukan ini. Berapa banyak mayat yang harus kuberikan padanya. Perlakuanku sebuah dosa besar yang tak dapat diampuni. Tapi aku hanyalah makhluk egois.

Aku melakukan semua ini untuk monster yang sudah merasuki tubuh kekasihku. Ah tidak, "Itu" tidak merasuki tubuh kekasihku. Semua ini disebabkan keegoisanku untuk memilikinya seutuhnya.

Yang menyebabkan monster itu memakai tubuh Tetsuya ku.

Fin

Sepertinya membingungkan,

HOHOHOHOHOHO/pletak!


End file.
